First You Will Smile, Then You Will Cry
by SisterlyDuoXOXO
Summary: Landon has just lost Jamie and he is now facing life knowing that she will never be at his side again. Just when he has lost hope, he gets HIS miricle.


_A Walk to Remember_ "first you will smile, and then you will cry --- don't say that you haven't been warned."

This is after the movie and not the book set in the 1950s

­­­­­­­­­

This is a story about a beautiful boy named Landon Carder who fell in love with the religious girl at school who everyone made fun of. Her name was Jamie Sullivan. Landon had given up on his not so perfect friends to be with Jamie when he found out she had Leukemia and that the medicine had stopped working. He didn't know what to do, so he asked her to marry him so that they could spend the rest of Jamie's very short life together. They got married but just three short months later, Landon sat at Jamie's grave giving her flowers.

Landon sat gloomily in his car. He had just given Reverend Sullivan the book that Jamie had given him so many years ago when he desperately needed hope.

"Why? Why?" Landon sat there for twenty minutes with the tears just falling onto his lap. He still had trouble believing that Jamie, his dear Jamie was gone from him forever. It seemed that just yesterday that she was tutoring him on the music. Those ten hours ago they had their first kiss, their first date. Ten minutes ago they were married in the church that Jamie's mom and dad were married in, but now Jamie was gone.

Jamie had shown Landon the meaning of love, life and especially the meaning of loss. Jamie gave Landon his fires experience with faith. Faith had brought them together. Faith brought them their destiny. Think of this made the tears come down harder.

When Landon had controlled his tears, he started his car and drove to the hospital. That same hospital that Jamie had taken her last breath with Landon holding her hand and kissing her forehead tenderly. He remembered that hour better than anything in the world. It pained him to think of it but every time he was in "her" room, he couldn't help but to think of it.

Ten minutes after he arrived at the hospital he was at the doctors desk when a nurse came up to him and said, "Dr. Carder, you are needed in exam room twelve. I think you will want to see this one."

"Thank you Halley." Dr. Landon Carder said as he took the chart from the nurse and went off to exam room twelve.

He was looking down at the chart as he pulled back the carton and said, "What is the matter Sir?" and then he looked up to find none other than his ex-best friend Eric sitting on the table.

"Hello Landon." Eric says.

"Long time no see." Landon says in reply.

"I figured it was a good time to drop in figuring that I was just shot." Eric said laughing a little big but clearly in pain. "Think you can help?"

"Let me take a look at it." Landon said as he pulled on some latex gloves. He pulled back Eric's right sleeve to revel the entrance wound of a bullet.

"Well there is no exit wound so I am going to have to do surgery to take out the bullet." Landon said as he took off the gloves and but them in the hazardous trash bin. I will need you to sign this consent form before I can do that." Landon said as handed Eric his chart with the consent form of the top and a pen.

Eric took it, but it took longer than usual to sign the form because he was a righty and he had been shot in the right arm.

"So how did this happen?" Landon asked Eric. He called for a nurse and Joanna came right in. "We got a GSW to the right arm. Can you prep him for the removal?"

Joanna nodded and laid Eric on his back and cut off his shirt.

"Easy on the goods." Eric said as Joanna cut off the shirt. "So, you want to know what happened do you? Dean. That is what happened. He got pissed and this is what happened."

"I am surprised that he hasn't landed himself a place in jail. This might hurt." Landon said and he stuck Eric with a needle.

When Landon was sure that Eric's are was numb, he took a pair of surgical tweezers and stuck them in Eric's arm and removed the bullet. "Not to shabby Eric. The bulled just missed all of you important muscles and blood vessels."

"How has life been for you, I mean, with Jamie gone and all?" Eric asked Landon, but he just acted like he had not herd what Eric said and he turned to the side hoping that Eric would not be able to see the tear in his eye.

Landon wrapped a bandage around the wound and put Eric's are in a sling then told him to keep it dry for a week and to come back in if it gets worse. He also told him to take two aspirin every six hours to keep the pain under control, and then he sent Eric away leaving Landon sitting on the bed that Eric had been on. Landon was crying with his head resting in his hands. The tears were falling to the floor making a noise every time one hit the floor.


End file.
